Kingkaisplanet Wiki
About this wiki Kingkaisplanet is a wiki all about Dragon Ball. It has been formed due to the recent increase of vandals on the Dragon Ball Wiki. This wiki is much more strict then the Dragon Ball Wiki. Vandalism will not be tolerated. Be warned! Current Tasks The wiki and its adminstrators are working on episode summaries for all three series. Click here for more information. Here is a list of characters that need to be added. http://kingkaisplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NamekianFusion/Pagesthatneedtobeadded Who's doing the episode summaries? Below, these are the people who are doing summaries for each series. Please refrain from helping them unless they ask first. If you want, you can take one of the Not taken series. If you need help with the episode summaries contact NamekianFusion about this. Dragon Ball- Done Dragon Ball Z- TheUltraKamehameha Dragon Ball GT- NamekianFusion Dragon Ball Kai- Supreme Gohan Dragon Ball Z Kai- UltimateGohan13 Dragon Ball Z (edited)-TheUltraKamehameha Quote of the Day "YES! YES! YES! YES! I CAN WIN! I FEEL GREAT! I! CAN! DO! THIS! AGH!" '-Piccolo' 8/29/2011- Did you know... that all of the members of the Ginyu Force have names based off of dairy products? Archive Recent Blog Posts Blogs date The 7 Dragon Ball Admins Admins, please follow these rules. Thank you. Soilder5679- (admin-super active) The 4 Star Dragon Ball -(The true admin-as active as a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick) The 1star Dragon Ball CURSE YOU EARTH WOMAN!!!! -(The Original admin-As active as a FINAL FLASH!!!!!) The 5 Star Dragon Ball Flamedude22- (LEGENDARY SUPER admin-active) The 6 Star Dragon Ball -(admin-4x more active than Sora killing Heartless) The 2 Star Dragon Ball Makansapa 05:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC)-(admin-More active than revealing Mr. Popo is a fraud active.) The 7 Star Dragon Ball Supreme Gohan doesn't want to defeat you.He wants to KILL YOU! 12:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) 16:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) (The Ultra Fast Admin- More active than the kamehameha waves you'll see). The 3 Star Dragon Ball Please contact one of us if you need anything! Important Events May 31, 2011 *King Kai's Planet Wiki was created! *Soilder5679 became and admin! June 1, 2011 *Jimmykiller9 became an admin! *Gotek became an admin! *TheUltraKamehameha became an admin! *SuperSaiyan09 became an admin! *Supertrunks7 became an admin! June 2, 2011 *Lssj4 became an admin! *Flamedude22 became a bureaucrat and a admin! June 3, 2011 *We've reached a milestone of 100 pages! Good work guys!!! It happened to be the King Kai Page!!!! June 7, 2011 *Supreme Gogeta became an Admin! This will be the last admin for a long while! June 16, 2011 *Kaioken x4 became a admin and a bueraucrat! June 21, 2011 *We've reached a milestone of two hundred pages! Good work and thanks to everybody who helped! June 30, 2011 *THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 became an admin! July 7, 2011 *300 Pages! WOOT!!!! *NamekianFusion became an admin! July 8, 2011 *400 Pages? Wow! THAT WAS QUICK!!! July 25, 2011 *(Anime title) A New Milestone! 500 Pages July 31, 2011 *THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 resigned his admin position. August 1, 2011 *A milestone of 600 pages! Lets keep up the good work! *Supreme Gohan became an admin! August 8, 2011 *700 pages! Lets shoot for 1000! August 12, 2011 *800 Pages!!!! August 15, 2011 *Almost to 1000. Only 100 more pages!!!!!! August 22, 2011 *WOOT!!! 1000 PAGES!!!!!!!! Category:Browse